The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lantana plant, botanically known as Lantana camara, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Praise Hymn.
The new Lantana originated from an open-pollination of the Lantana camara cultivar Irene, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unidentified selection of Lantana camara, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Praise Hymn was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Clinton, Miss. in June, 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in Clinton, Miss., since the fall of 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Lantana are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.